walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber (Comic Series)
Amber is a character first introduced in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is the newest wife of Negan and also a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing known about Amber's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Here's Negan Amber in the early days of the apocalypse was with a group, which she was sexually assault in. Her group later mets up with Negan, he will later give her his jacket to warm her up. Her leader will tell Negan he can have her, implying Negan can have his way with her. What Comes After Carson informs Negan that Amber has done something wrong. Her friend, Sherry, tells to Negan that she knows she has done wrong, which is having slept with Mark. All Out War - Part Two As Amber is walking with her boyfriend Mark, they both discover Carson leading Eugene and his crew out of The Sanctuary. They approach Carson and ask if they can go with them, she says to Carson "Just take us with you." In Issue 124 Amber is in the back of the van, being driven to the Hilltop Colony. As the van is shot at by a Savior and the engine shuts down, Amber yells that the roamers are getting closer. To escape the van she follows Eugene's plan and witnesses Donnie being pushed off the roof. Afterwards, she and the crew rest upon the roof until sunrise. Life And Death Amber was at the fair with Mark, when a bald woman lured her and other survivors away from it. Amber was later decapitated, and her reanimated head was placed on a pike. Rick discovered this and was horrified. No Turning Back Amber's reanimated head was later put down by Dante. According to Lydia, their bodies were most likely skinned. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amber has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By *Alpha and The Whisperers (Alive) *Dante (Zombified) Alpha disguises herself as one of Rick's people and infiltrates the fair grounds. Gradually, she begins luring people off the fairgrounds and decapitating them, then placing their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and Rick's communities, with Amber being among them. Her zombified head is later put down by Dante. Relationships Negan Amber is one of Negan's wives, and when Amber slept with her boyfriend, Mark, behind Negan's back, Negan punished Mark and burnt his face after Amber decide to stay in the harem instead come back to her old job working like everyone else in the sanctuary, similar situation to Dwight and his relationship with Sherry, another wife of Negan. Mark Mark is the boyfriend of Amber and, despite having arranged for her to become one of Negan's many wives in exchange for luxury and privileges among the Saviors, they are in love anyway. They sleep together behind Negan's back and as a result, Mark is made an example before the Saviors. During a ritualistic torturing, he has his face scalded by a heated clothing iron, permanently disfiguring him. Sherry Sherry and Amber seem to be close friends, as both are wives of Negan and Sherry consoles Amber during her boyfriend's torture. It was mentioned that Sherry was the one who brought Amber into Negan's collection of wives. Dwight Dwight and Amber seem to have a stable relationship. Dwight stops Amber from running to Mark to protect her and Mark from Negan. Thinking that her interruption would only mean a deeper level of punishment for Mark and herself. Appearances Comic Series Here's Negan * Part 13 Volume 18: What Comes After *Issue 105 *Issue 106 *Issue 108 (No Lines) Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 117 (No Lines) Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two *Issue 123 *Issue 124 Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 144 (Zombified) Volume 25: No Turning Back *Issue 145 (Zombified) es:Amber_(cómic) ru:Амбер (комикс) Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Here's Negan